The Wicked Never Sleep
by Irish Maiden16
Summary: Post TDKR -What happens when Bruce isn't saved by Selina Kyle at the shoreline of Gotham Bay ; instead by the one person who feels incomplete without him.
1. Chapter 1

**Awakening into the Nightmare**

**Disclaimer : All characters belong to Christopher Nolan and DC Comics**

* * *

**{* Prologue *}**

* * *

After a rumble of the detonation shook the walls of a narrow hallway as a bright flash lit up the morning sky. A pair of dark eyes shifted to the barred window, entranced by the stench of ash mixed into the frosty air. Sweaty crimson flesh surrounded a permanent ghoulish smiled which widen at the hums of a newscaster on the flat-screen.

_"It had been confirmed the vigilante known as Batman died into the nuclear blast. Commissioner James Gordon had yet to comment on the details."_

All of a sudden the patient observation room filled with growing cheers until it echoed through the halls. All the guard's eyes turned to a locked down cell door and stared at the inmate dressed in a orange jumpsuit with the number 152 on the left side of his chest, his dirty blonde hair was straggly and eyes giving off devilish glints in the blacken pupils as the door unlocked. An armored guard entered the room with a teaser in his hand.

"What's so funny?" the guard asked, his eyes narrowed at the shackles around the inmates ankles.

The scarred mouth widely smirk. "A bad joke." The inmate replied, knowing the falsehood of the truth that his ears become in tuned to hearing. "I knew that we are destine to do this forever." He crackled under his breath. "Now its just a matter of time." He gave an off look to the window. "Before the madness takes hold."

He laughed once more before saying, " There's always a hidden punchline behind every joke."

* * *

Prominent coffee-colored eyes looked outward at the fading mushroom cloud in the distance. She scolded herself for stripping her mask away and letting a self righteous man see the woman underneath. She was a fool to even think there was a chance. In her impermanent world there were no second chances for the sins she endured. The taste of his heated mouth still lingered down the walls of her throat.

"Son of a bitch," Selina chimed as the unnerving truth etched her soul. She opened her gloved hand and looked at the USB drive that contained the download file of the clean slate program that he had given to her during the hellish situation of Bane's total take of the city. She was ready to toss the flash drive in the river as his face appeared into her twisted thoughts.

He was gone. She had no reason to give a damn about his fate. Her lips pressed against him twice - at the Wayne Enterprises Charity Ball and before the final take off with the bomb. The death of Batman was not such a big deal to her. she had kissed many men in her life. Betraying him was the downfall that made her think that she was purely a selfish woman that only got what she wanted. The question that lodged into her mind was why did she have a soft spot for the man who wore two masks- the playboy recluse that she brought out of hiding and the Dark Knight that she captivated by his humility, devotion and fighting spirit. She knew he could of escaped from this hell hole of a city ,live a life of luxury with his trust funds but instead he came back and saved everyone from becoming piles of ash. He saved her ass.

Selina shook off her solemn feelings and angled her head to look at the parked Bat pod waiting her to revved the engine and high tail it out of the city without the weight of police file and mug shots on her shoulders.

"Time to leave with dead beat city." She was ready to move on with her new found life .

A cold chill trickled down her spine as her teeth mashed her bottom lip. She kept her poise calm.

"Come on , get a hold of yourself ," She muttered. " There are no such things as ghosts. He is dead . Gone. Not coming back to haunt you."

There was an odd feeling surging in her veins that deception was at play. Hand reached behind for the pistol , she was always armed to danger. Always two steps ahead of the game of life and death and always strong willed for every situation she came to face.

Blood was scorching every fiber of her body as heart throbbed to the unsettled feelings that crept over her , thick eye lashes bashed together as breath paced and skin crawled. She moved closer to the edge of the dock and saw something floating in the crashing waves of the shoreline. A dark motionless lump.

"Well what to know," she purred racing down the steps and onto the mucky sand as her stiletto heels sunk deeper into the moist ground. Without any thought she pulled the boots and bolted to the lifeless figure lying face down, the curtain length cape was torn. She gingerly advanced closer and quickly flipped the body over and gazed deeply at the sand covered lips concealed by a wall of graphite. There were no visible wounds to mend- she was in no condition to display compassion to him at the moment. She checked his pulse and then presumed that he had past out from exhaustion as the water of Gotham Bay filled his air flow. Trending in the water with a heavy Kevlar suit was enough to leave him breathless.

"You're not going a sucker this time , Wayne ." Selina reviled feeling the weaken pulse from her gloved finger tips. She had to act fast and without any hesitation , she enveloped both of her hands over the center of his chest and began to press down to pump the air back into his lungs. "Come on handsome , I know that you are too stubborn to die."She shouted , gritting her teeth together as her gums became numb. She bent her head and opened his pale lips with her redden blades and released a force of her breath into his lungs.

She narrowed her teary eyes looking at the colorless lower part of his face. With both hands she lifted the cowl , grasping both sides and threw the mask aside not caring where it landed. Her solemn misty gaze became entranced to the cadaverous face of the man that had robbed her heart. His eye lids were closed and cheeks produced no tone of rose . This was the man that her weak-hearten poise loved. A shaky hand lightly touched his swollen cheek and slowly lifted to the bloody gash above his eyebrow.

Selina pounded a fist on his armor plated chest. She was at the point of giving up.

Wetness rapidly streamed down her cheeks. She dug her lips into the center of his bat insignia. "Please Bruce..." Breath strangled. "Don't leave me alone in this impermanent world." Her eyes burned as she pumped his chest again- she could not allow herself to let him go. Biting words entered her mind as she kept on forcing breath into him. His pulse was fading. "Come on Bruce. I know you are a survivor." Her lungs chanted. "This is not your defeat.

His lips parted releasing crackles of air as his tongue curled to the roof of his mouth. Eyes flickered as they slightly opened locking her into the mixtures of emerald -gray and ginger. He reeled up, choking and spitting out the river water before grasping for polluted air.

Batman jerked to the sudden sharp throb in his back. He appeared to be dazed and panicked stricken. Hazy eyes shifted to the masked woman kneeling by his side. "I am dead?" He slurred faintly.

Selina wiped the tears from her eyes. "Not yet." She quickly stated as her hand eased him back to a dry spot heaving of untouched sand. Light flurries started to fall down on his armor.

She punched him in the arm. "You bastard," She hissed. "I thought you had died in the explosion. You lied to me about having no autopilot."

"It took a less busy mind to work out the bugs in the system. I had to make sure that flew out far away from the city before I placed the Bat in manual drive. But I never thought I would survive the blast." he wheezed out as eyes were growing dim.

She shook him gently. "Come on . Up, Wayne , we have to clear out of here." Her arm hooked into his shapely arm. She muttered lancing an arm under his body. "Wayne Manor is only a few miles away." He made her freeze as his gripping glove hand touched her cheek.

"No, I have a bunker not far from here..." He breathed out as his vigorous arms embraced her shivering body. He eased his lips to overlap over crimson rimmed flesh as her body ignited with heat to his kiss- she felt like her mind was melting into sheer glorious contact . They were alive and that was all the mattered to them.

"We cannot stay in the city. Not when you are a dead man." she asked pulling away from his lips panting for air. Her hand grasped both sides of the cowl and pulled it off , throwing it to the side and studying battered features of his face. The scar on his forehead a reminder of his first encounter with Bane.

She felt every level of being intoxicated. Warmth was coming back to her frozen body as his hand slipped underneath the domino mask and handled light in-between his fingers making her exposed to his dazed eyes.

"I knew there was more to you , Selina Kyle." he breathed, feeling feverish as she leaned him back and allowed her tongue to taste his mouth once more.

Selina could not believe that her life was turning around. She had always known herself to be the Mistress of disguise , the efficient society grifter and the uncaring woman that only looked out for number one. "So what do we after you stitch yourself up? I know that you are planning something ." she said after they broke their kiss.

Bruce felt a slight smile creep over his lips. "Bats are adaptable creatures." he spoke softly.

Selina widened her lips into a grin and circled a finger over his armor. "Let's just take it one day at a time , Wayne. After all you did technically come back from the dead."

"I've been dead for a long time, Selina." He responded always thinking that he was the man that would be - self-contained, untrusting , heavily guarded with his concealed emotions. He had changed . It was a slow process to endure with betrayal , heartache and perseverance.

Bruce had given his heart away twice to women that he thought were the beacons of hope that would lead him astray from the life of the dingy cave. He allowed himself to become a second guesser to his own desires and suffered the outcomes by loosing a good friend that was always there for him and creating a vengeful enemy that stabbed him in the heart.

Rejuvenation came back into his body when a pair of crimson lips gave challenging kiss against his lips on the dance floor. He let her slip away through the crowd. Then the second kiss in front of Commissioner Gordon and the smashed truck that contained the body of Talia al Ghul. That was the one embrace that gave him a reason to survive. A reason to come back .

Bruce stared directly into her darken hues as the tip of his nose pressed against hers.

"You breathed life back into me , Selina," Bruce said as he tenderly smacked his lips once more onto her crimson blades he sucked the air from her fervid lungs.

Selina lightly closed her eyes and murmured blissfully. Her gloved hands dug into the thickness of his drenched hair as she smelt the icy waters of Gotham Bay drain from his pores . "Just breathe, Bruce..." her voice trailed as a tranquilizer dart pierced the side of her neck. She pulled it out of her skin and furious gazed at the small casting of the dart clutched in her fist. "What the hell?"

"Selina," Bruce gasped, trying to lift himself, a dart instantly shot into his neck. He rolled his eyes back and fell unconscious.

"Bruce," Selina screamed, placing her trembling hand on his frozen cheek. "Bruce, wake up!"

"I have congratulate you for saving him for me." A eerie voice bellowed from the shadows of the dock."It makes my work a little easier."

_That voice._ Selina's eyes widened and she struggled to her feet, feeling the effects of the tranquiler gush through her veins. She tried to take out her handgun, instead her arm suddenly felt numb. "What the hell do you do to me?" she snarled, as she slowly felt her eyes slipping shut.

"Nothing that won't kill you, beautiful." The figure chimed, watching her tumble over Bruce's limp body. "I'm just here to collect what's mine."

"You want him, you'll have to go throw me!" Selina gritted, trying to pull herself back up.

"Oh, I think that will be a problem." The figure inched closer and then knelt down in front of her. "I'm not going him. No, him and I go way back. I'm just going to make him ..." He yanked off the hood. Selina's eyes widened as fearful expressions became etched across her features. She was looking at a clown face, one far distributing than any clown she remembered from her childhood; grimy white make covered his skin, matted greenish strands of hair gleamed in the sunlight, and a mouth horridly marred to appear like a Glasgow smile grinned widely at her. " -simply a little stranger." He concluded.

Selina released frantic pants of breath, she reached for her gun and with a quick swipe she aimed the barrel at his head. "You think I'm just going to you take him. Without a fight."

He glanced his cold gaze back at her with a look of incredulity. "_A fight? _Oh no! I never had a beautiful woman like you before deliver the first punch, have I?"

He reached her wrist with his hand and pulled the gun to his throat, and she decided to give him a warning. "I'll pull the trigger. Bang you'll be dead as I wipe that smile off your face."

The Joker licked his lips. "You're my kind of woman. Dangerous and unpredictable." He leaned himself closer and bang his skull forcefully into her head. Selina smacked her head against Bruce's Kevlar mid-section and she fell unconscious. He patted her lightly on the cheek. "You're going to be a lot of fun once things get into motion." He shifted his eyes to Bruce. "Now if you don't mind, I have a sick patient that needs proper treatment." He moved closer to the still billionaire and sighed, looking upon Bruce's deceptively content face and muttered, "Don't worry you'll see him again...with a smile on his face."

* * *

**{ Chapter 1 }**

* * *

"Why hello there.._.Batman._"

Livid hazel eyes slowly opened to the unforgiving touch of cold latex**, **maniacal laughter carried into the darkness. The stench of fresh blood engulfed all functioning senses, slight discomfort became etched across his battered features. He tasted the blood trickling down the walls of his perched throat. It's toxic acid he indulged.

His bloodied brow furrowed and his dark eyes fully open to the intense wave of lucid and parlaying scent of death. He tried to adjust his eyes to the dim light hanging above him, he focused on nothing, then felt the tugging of the sedative behind his eyes. He tried to fight to keep himself alert, he knew that his slumber became threatened familiar danger lurking around him. He searched in the darkness, looking for a sign of movement.

"Where am I..." His voice was hoarse and fanatic.

A touch of ice brushed over his swollen cheek, his calls of agony echoed through the empty spaces. He felt his heart pounding as the graze of steel pressed his left temple, causing him to release a shattering scream into the stuffy air. He thrashed his body violently against the rusted chains, his lips moved rapidly as he spoke incoherent words to his captor. He tired to clear his rat throat as he felt the caress of the devil rub over his lean frame, causing a shiver to ignite inside his body with reaction. He released cries to break through the silence.

"HA. HA . HA."

Bruce's eyes widened to the ghostly sounds of laughter wafting around him. "Where are you?!" He screamed, wincing as his bruised jaw started to throb. "Show yourself!" He clenched his hands into fists at his sides as his ears started to bleed to the high pitch voice of a female screech. With a teary gaze, he shifted his eyes to cement pillar holding a young woman, bound and screaming with a fraction of breath for her life. He recognized her as Selina's teenage roommate. He barred his teeth watched a thug wearing a red hooded sweater pressing a knife to her throat. The man turned around and stepped forward into the shaft of light and pulled off the hood.

"You!" Bruce snarled, starting at the pale face demon who made him become the forsaken outcast for eight years.

"I'm so glad to see that you're finally awake!" The Joker grinned his grimy yellow teeth as Bruce's eyes connected with the distressed face of Jen Robinson. "It's been such a long time since we've had some fun."

"Let her go-she doesn't deserve," Bruce rasped, blood starting seeping out of the sharp corners of his mouth.

"Oh, you're in no condition for demands-_Mister Wayne," _The Joker replied, his slimy tongue glazing over his blood marred lips. "That's right Brucey, I know who you are." He did a whimsical move to a workbench and lifted up the hollow graphite mask of Batman. "Pity that everyone thinks you dust in the wind. But that won't stop me from having my fun with the dead savoir of Gotham."

"Let the girl go," Bruce repeated, his voice straining this time.

The Joker rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'll let her go." He took a few steps back to Jen and grabbed a fist full of her curly blonde hair with his left hand while his right grasped her pulsing neck. He bent his head and licked his tongue over the line of crimson rolling down her face before he took out a his switchblade and pressed along her jaw. "To the afterlife." He laughed hysterically as he punctured the knife into her skin and swiped a fast gash across her throat. "There...she's gone!" He stepped away from her lifeless body.

"You bastard!" Bruce seethed with his gritted teeth. He trembled with rage against the chains holding him down to the table. He's eyes were locked on the Joker, as he watched his nemesis saunter closer, until he felt his stomach churn at the sickening presence. "Get away from me!"

The Joker shook his head. "This is how you treat the one you saved from Maroni's locker in Gotham Bay. I thought you're mommy taught you how to be grateful?" he sneered. "Oh wait I forgot she choke before she even had a chance too." His hands grasped over Bruce's neck, applying pressure to the billionaire's windpipe.

The lethal touch caused Bruce to quake momentarily, he felt tears leaking from his eyes. He shudder with a whack of full force, trying to push the clown away.

"You know there's not escape from me...we are meant to be together." The Joker declared with a satisfied smile. "Just like old times, Brucey."

"Damn you," Bruce sobbed, grasping for breath. The Joker clamped his blood stained hand over his mouth, he tossed his head trying to break free for breath.

"Oh...shh...I'm not going to kill you," The Joker spat into the billionaire's face. "No, I'm not make you wish you were dead." He removed his hand and slapped Bruce's cheek as he grinned widely. "You and I are going to have a hell of time together...but first we need to make sure you're all fixed up." He bend his down down and Bruce forcefully batted his head against the clown's skull. The Joker staggered back with a devilish gleam in his dark soulless eyes. "You still have a little fight in you...good...I like that."

"Of you think...I'm..." Bruce felt his tongue curl as a numbness rushed over his body. "What did you do?" His eyes were flaring with angry. "Tell me!"

"Ha! Ha! I gave you a treatment of my own homemade medicine." The Joker crackled. "Don't worry it's not poison. You're body will become immune to it after I few more doses..but only if you're a good patient."

Bruce felt his insides teetering to brink of losing control. He wanted to break the chains and drag his enemy with the scuff of neck and throw the clown across the room. He never felt so vulnerable to weakness.

"If you play by the rules I'll even bring that sexy kitty cat of yours back to our little fun house."

"Selina," Bruce said, breathless. Despite the numbness over his lips, he could still felt the warmth of her kiss.

_"Selina!" _The Joker repeated, licking his lips. He inched himself closer and stroked his fingers through Bruce's damp hair. "I can't wait to see the face on her beautiful face when she sees you all dressed up for her funereal. It's going to be priceless."

"Stay away from her," Bruce wheezed out his mind becoming thick like cotton-he was rendered useless. Sensing this the Joker grabbed the billionaire's blood stained cheeks and squeezed as a clown-white face hovered over him close enough that he felt the debased demons tongue lick the salty sweat off the slope of his nose.

"Don't talk, Brucey," he heard the Joker breathe. The psychopath's voice was eerie and threatening, and against his own will, his eyes slammed shut as the latex gloves delicately brushed over the scar on his brow, he tried to resist the feathery pressure on his skin. Tried to fight with the once of strength he had left inside his body. He was fading into unconscious state. "You need to rest, Batman." The Joker's hissed in his ear. "Don't worry I'm going to take care of you. You're in my hands now. You're not going anywhere."

Bruce lain motionless, cringing as he felt the chill of the latex rub over his swollen lip. He stared into the black abyss of his captor's eyes as he became trapped into a trance by the depth of darkness he saw. After inhaled the sordid scent of stale blood, he felt the bile rise in his throat. Yes, he was alive but feeling the Joker's fingers over his slightly feverish skin, he wished he had died in the explosion.

The Joker pressed the edge of a playing card into Bruce's cheek and nipped the skin. He glared with fascination as tickles of a blood seeped out of the small cut. He dabbed his finger into the blood and smeared the crimson over Bruce's sealed scowl. "Who will save you now, Batman?"

Bruce felt his vision blurring, he could no longer see straight, only the fuzzy images of the Joker's cold and lifeless eyes, and the unbearable sound of laughter was the last he heard before his world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The haunting laughter. The never ending cackle of torture bled in his ears, Bruce slowly opened his eyes at the stench of a burnt microwaveable entrée of cheese and pasta, his stomach churned as he tasted the watery bile rise up the walls of his raw throat. He narrowed his throbbing hazel eyes at the spatters of blood on the cold cement flooring and felt tightness around his slender waist. He reeked of stale blood, grime and sweat. When he tried to lift himself off the floor, he was pulled down by a rusted chain that dead bolted to a wall.

"What?" he managed, breathless. His eyes scanned over the empty space, looking at Jen Robinson's lifeless body expiring in a corner as her blonde hair soaked in a puddle of blood. He clenched his hand into a fist and struggled against his restraint, feeling the chain tug against his battered muscles. He felt drained.

The sound of rats skittering against the floor, made skin cringe as he watched them start to gnaw Jen's pale skin and look at him with their dark beady eyes as their became stained with blood. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the disturbing images of Selina's teenage roommate becoming a feast for sewer vermin. He tried to ease the acid whirling in his stomach as chills from an arising fever ignited in his veins. The smell of a corpse rotting a few feet away from him trigger his gag reflex and he opened his mouth and spewed out the contents of his stomach as the bile dripped slowly down his neck. He swiped the yellowish stains off his lips with the back of his shaky hand, trying to keep himself alert as his stomach constricted and he started making gurgling sounds as the more of liquid escaped from his trembling lips.

"Help me..." he never sounded so pitiful, his voice was strained and fading. He covered his bruised face with his hands and felt the hot tears well behind his eyes. The sound of plastic sliding to the floor made him spread his fingers as he looked at the tray of a paste in front of him. He turned his head away, refusing the prepared meal from his insane captor.

The smell of scorched cheese was nauseating, Bruce slid his hand over his mouth trying hard not expel more bile.

The awful laugh erupted in the shadows around him, pulling him out of thought as he gulped down burning acid back into his throat, making his chest throb. Suddenly a beam of light assaulted his senses, causing his to haze of crimson as his clenched his eyes to block out light that caused pounding headaches. "Grgh," he moaned lifting his hand to cover his eyes.

"Turn it off!" he seethed behind his barred teeth, listening to the constant maniacal laughter echo in his buzzing ear drums. He needed the darkness. It the only thing that could comfort him as he was prisoner to a pale faced demon and brought him to sanctuary of horror.

"HA. HA. What's wrong... Brucey?" A blood churning voice bellowed throughout the room. "Not feeling like yourself."

Bruce felt every fiber of his body quiver, as he listened to the laugh...the laugh of uncontrollable madness. Where is was coming from he didn't know, but the sounds of footsteps made him feel nervous. He slammed his fist against the cement, not caring if his knuckles bled...he didn't want to given in to hands defeat from his most dangerous and unpredictable enemy.

"Shut up!" Bruce growled, using the ounce of strength he had left in his voice.

"So our little prince isn't hungry," The Joker's voice blared, standing near the body, watching the rats devour flesh like a kid in candy store. He licked his slimy tongue over his marred lips, cut and sutured to give him the appearance of a bloody Cheshire smile stained with the blood of his victims which he collected in vials and dabbed over his scars like fresh paint.

"Joker..." it was barely an audible whisper, Bruce peered at the bloody lips cracking further at the mention of his vile name, revealing his set of grimy yellow teeth. Rotten and decaying.

"You sound so sick... Brucey...don't worry. You'll be feeling better once you have your fill, not just the wonderful dinner I've prepared for you, but also something blood and sweet." The Joker's voice had lost it's pleasantry tone and took on a more malicious one. "You, see, you are going to be well taken care off. At first you might not like your treatment that I'm giving you. But once you have strength back up you'll be smiling...a lot like me!" He shouted the last phrase and Bruce didn't flinch. The Joker walked swiftly over to the wall and grinned with an amusing gleam in the dark hollows of his soulless eyes, and stared down at the chains.

Bruce was preparing for the worst, he was injured, exhausted and imprisoned. Giving the Joker the full advantage for him as he watched the clown crouched down in front of him, smell of sweat and spoiled blood made Bruce stiffened his jaw as he stared into the eyes of his same changeless eyes that were cold amused all the time. The Joker was enjoying every moment of this, as Bruce averted his eyes from the monster who delighted himself by inflicting pain and basking in the ideas of bloody mayhem.

"So, you're finally awake. Took you long enough. I can blame the sedative I dosed you with to give more hours of your beauty sleep." He laughed applied his cold latex fingers on Bruce's chin and digging his fingers into the billionaire's jaw bone. The Joker watched Bruce jerk at the sudden pressure bones tightening and stretched his devilish lips into a smile.

"Are you hungry...Brucey." Cruel amusement laced his words. "Maybe your hungry for your little Selina. Oh yes, I think you want a taste of her. I can't blame you...she is beautiful to play with."

"If you touch her..." Bruce snarled gritted his teeth. "Nothing will stop me from breaking you."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to harm her." The pulled Bruce's face closer to his, "What would you do without her. Go dig up that charred corpse of Dent's squeeze...who was beautiful before she melted into flames."

Bruce clamped his eyes, tears leaked down the curvatures of his face. He inhaled the unpleasant breath of the Joker and listened to the debased clown laugh as he felt the warm breath over his lips. He was shaking in pure rage, his hand molded into a fist as his teary eyes locked at the white smeared flesh merely inches from him, he slammed his fist directly into the Joker's crooked smile as blood stained over his knuckles. The crackle stopped, and the Joker squeezed Bruce's cheeks into a vice grip, covering the billionaire's mouth with the palm of his hand as Bruce struggled to breathe.

"Still got the little fight in you," The Joker hissed, spitting out the red liquid over Bruce's chest armor, landing on the embossed bat insignia. Distracted by his exasperation, Bruce didn't see the Joker pull out a needle from his long coat's pocket and stick in his right thigh. "Sadly that's all about to change...Brucey." He jabbed the needle in the Kevlar hard as Bruce winced feeling the unknown liquid stream through his heated veins. Yelling out of pain, Bruce pushed the Joker back, making the clown roll on his back, laughing as he reeled up and grabbed the tray of cold pasta and then fisted Bruce's hair and bashed his captives face into the food.

The mad clown, held Bruce's face down as the billionaire tasted the pasta invading his mouth.

"Now I want you know to eat everything on your plate..." With a smile he released his hold on Bruce, making his captive's face smack forcefully on the floor, before straightening up. "Once your plate is licked clean...I give some dessert. I hope like cake with dark chocolate and some cats..." He laughed inhumanly and walked away, leaving Bruce in the darkness, eating and slipping into unconsciousness.

"Selina," Bruce slurred out the name of the woman he was in love with as he collapsed on the floor.


End file.
